five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Five Nights at Freddy's 4 – czwarta i ostatnia (prawdopodobnie) odsłona serii Five Nights at Freddy's. Została potwierdzona informacja o pojawieniu się nowej gry Scott'a Cawthona, czyli czwartej części Five Nights at Freddy's. Na stronie twórcy został opublikowany obrazek informujący nas o jednej z postaci, która być może będzie występowała w nowej grze. Data Data premiery przypada na 31 października 2015 roku, czyli w Halloween. Możliwe, iż wiąże się z tym napis "NIGHTMARE" na zdjęciu. Zdjęcie na stronie Scotta Gdy rozjaśnimy zdjęcie, w dolnej części możemy dostrzec napis Nightmare (ang. Koszmar). Zdjęcie to nosi nazwę „4.png”, widoczne jest to po przebadaniu stronki lub pobraniu zdjęcia na komputer. Animatronik 1 Obrazek przedstawia Nightmare Freddy'ego. Uważano też, że to jest Bonnie, lecz obalił to właśnie jego teaser. Jest jedna rzecz która zaprzecza temu, że to Freddy. Ten animatronik ma pięć palców, jeden z nich ciężko zauważyć. Robot jest właściwie cały zniszczony. Ma przyczepione do siebie małe główki, przypominające Freddy'ego (Prawdopodobnie Freddy'ego, Toy Freddy'ego i Shadow Freddy'ego). W ręce trzyma podniszczony kapelusz. Domyślna nazwa pliku to "4.jpg". Przypomina Freddy'ego Krueger'a.thumb|220px Animatronik 2 thumb|220px|Rozjaśniona wersja obrazka Po pierwszym obrazku na stronie Scotta pojawił się następny obrazek, który przedstawia kolejnego animatronika. Jest to najprawdopodobniej Nightmare Bonnie. Obrazek ma domyślną nazwę ,,4.jpg". Można zauważyć na obrazku napis Was it me? (ang. Czy to byłem ja?). Po podświetleniu obrazka można zauważyć napis Nightmare. Po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się możemy zauważyć, że ta postać ma królicze uszy. Animatronik 3 Ostatnio na stronie Scottgames pojawił się kolejny obrazek przedstawiający tego animatronika. Przedstawia on Nightmare Chicę z 3 rzędami zębów. Domyślna nazwa pliku to "4.jpg" Po rozjaśnieniu widać napis NIGHTMARE (Koszmar) Na ramieniu Chici widać babeczkę (Cupcake'a). Na obrazku jest napis Was it me? (ang. Czy to byłam ja?). Jest tam również data: Halloween. Animatronik 4 29 maja pojawił się nowy animatronik. Jest to Nightmare Foxy. Na obrazku jest również napis: Or me? Domyślna nazwa obrazka to "4.jpg". Po rozjaśnieniu obrazka możemy zobaczyć napis Out of order,który jest odniesieniem do tabliczki z FNaF 1. Możemy jeszcze zobaczyć, że jest różowy. Prawdopodobnie światło odbija się od Kącika Piratów.' '''Odwołuje nas to do Five Nights at Freddy's 1.' Po ściemnieniu prawego oka Foxy'ego widać cyfry: '''8, 7''' thumb|222px. Popiera to teorię o The Bite of '87. Jeśli podświetlimy górne zęby Foxy'ego widać napis '''NIGHTMARE. Obala to teorię fanów, którzy twierdzili, że Foxy z Five Nights at Freddy's 4 będzie prawdziwym Foxy'm, z pozostałych części gry. Pomysłem na język i zęby Nightmare Foxy'ego był jeden z Fan Artów. Był jednak on wydany wcześniej: w 2014 roku. Kapelusz 12 czerwca o godzinie 01:10 na stronie Scott'a Cawthona pojawił się kolejny teaser: fioletowy kapelusz z czarną przepaską i muszka w tym samym kolorze co kapelusz. Jeśli podświetli się zdjęcie w prawym dolnym rogu widać napis Property of FR..........ER, możliwe, że odnosi się to do FredBear's Family Diner. Na podłodze widać odbicie szczęki jakiegoś kolejnego ,,Nightmare" animatronika. Możliwe że kapelusz i muszka należą do Shadow lub Purple Freddy'ego.Prawdopodobnie pełny napis to "Property of Fredbears Family Diner" (z''' '''ang. ''Własność Fredber's Family Dinner''). Co mogłoby oznaczać że animatronik występował w pierwszej lokacji. Istnieje również teoria, która mówi że kapelusz należał do Purple Guy'a, lecz nie ma na to dowodów.thumb|220px Animatronik 5 25 czerwca około północy pojawił się na stronie Scott'a kolejny Teaser przedstawiający kolejnego animatronika. Jest to (najprawdopodobniej) Nightmare Toy Freddy, ale niektórzy ludzie porównują go do Balloon Boya, lecz jednak zaprzecza temu fakt, że BB nie nosi muszki. Nie ma co do tego pewności ponieważ widać jedynie brzuch i szczękę owego animatronika. W przeciwieństwie do innych, ma dwa rzędy zębów w szczęce i jeden rząd zębów na brzuchu. Animatronik posiada również dwa guziki na brzuchu i fioletową muszkę z poprzedniego Teasera. Jest to prawdopodobnie ten sam animatronik, którego szczęki odbijają się na podłodze w Teaserze z kapeluszem. Po podjaśnieniu możemy zauważyć napisy: "Or", "Wa" z kawałkiem kolejnej litery i pomiędzy szczękami brzucha "pro.......................ne". Po podjaśnieniu zdjęcia można zauważyć twarz podobną do marionetki między zębami jego brzucha. thumb Ciekawostki *Fanowskie imiona tych postaci to Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy i Nightmare Toy Freddy. Niektórzy twierdzą też, że to zupełnie nowe animatroniki. *Prawdopodobnie w grze będą występować wszystkie animatroniki z FNaF, ale w ich mroczniejszych wersjach. *Możliwe, iż w FNaF4 wystąpi też Springtrap. Dowodem jest to, że przeżył pożar w Fazbear's Fright. *Na każdym obrazku (oprócz 5 teasera z kapeluszem) jest napis ,,Nightmare" oraz ,,Was it me?" (nie wliczając Nightmare Freddy'ego na , którym nie ma napisu "Was it me ?") *W Teaserze z Nightmare Chicą, można zobaczyć, że Babeczka także ma zęby, co może oznaczać iż ona też była animatronikiem. *Nie sprawdziły się teorie, że Foxy będzie miał 4 rzędy zębów, oraz że będzie ślepy. *Napis "Was it me?" prawdopodobnie odnosi się do " The Bite of '87 ". *W porównaniu do Chici i Bonniego, Foxy ma napis "Or me?" co po polsku znaczy "Lub ja?". To oznacza że nie będzie prawdopodobnie animatroników z podpisem związanych z The Bite Of '87. **Po usunięciu ze zdjęcia Freddy'ego czerwieni, jest zielonkawy, i można zauważyć, że nie ma prawego ucha. **Po usunięciu ze zdjęcia Bonniego niebieskiego także jest zielonkawy i ma pięc palców tak jak Springtrap * Na kafelkach koło kapelusza widać odbicie szczęki, a także napis. * Animatronik z szóstego tasera jest animatronikiem z teasera z kapeluszem i muszką. Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Mechanizm gry Kategoria:FNaF Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Części gry Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:Trailer